Christmas Special
by regertz
Summary: Someone's Xmas wishes are fulfilled by the kindest person in the Universe...


"Christmas Special…"

Summary: Someone's Xmas wishes are fulfilled by the kindest person in the Universe.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Aboard the President's All Forces Jet…

The holding bay…

30000 feet…

Yesterday…

"Say something nice…" Missy, holding Osgood, disintegrator in hand aimed at the stunned soldier guards…

"Tell her she has nice eyes." The Doctor's voice…

"You…" Missy looked up…Then infuriated by Osgood's obvious heave of relief…

Saved…

Pressing the disintegrator to Osgood's squirming head. "Say bye-bye, dear."

Hmmn…What the devil? She pressed and pressed again…

Ooof…As Osgood elbowed her in the stomach…And ran for the Doctor.

"Sorry, I blocked your disruptor." The Doctor noted as the guards aimed at Missy. "Don't shoot just yet, please. Osgood? All right, there? Use your inhaler."

"It's not you…" Missy, narrow stare… "Your aura reeks of the future…You came back to save your pet mouse?"

"I'm a bit fond of Osgood, yes. But more to help you, Missy." The Doctor sighed, stepping to her. "She and the fellas here were your only human victims but for Dr. Chang. I just got him safe as well, though, and back home to 2313 Earth, so now your record's clear again. I wouldn't move, the soldier boys are a bit tense since you killed or this time, nearly, killed them."

"You what?" Missy glared. "My record's what? I don't remember you saving Dr….Oh…" frown.

"You won't remember this either…" he nodded, pressing a round patch on her neck. She passed out.

"Help me get her into my TARDIS, please, would you? And hurry, I'll need to be gone and back before current me shows." The Doctor noted to the soldiers. "Osgood? I'd take it as a favor if you'd not mention this when the line is sorted out, ok? Our little secret, eh? With these fine boy scouts…"

"Where are you taking her, Doctor? What do I tell Commander Stewart?" Osgood, anxiously.

"Nothing. You won't have to, she'll be right back." He smiled.

…

The TARDIS control room…

"Oh…Oh!" Missy awoke, looking round.

"Feeling all right? Some tea, perhaps?" the Doctor offered a cup from a tea cart.

She felt the patch on her neck… "Really? A memory patch? What don't you want me to remember? What have you been up…?" she eyed him narrowly. "You've been having your way with me, you cad." She frowned. "Temporally."

"A bit…Call it cashing in on all the times you've diddled me around, Koschei."

"What happened? I was about to kill someone too sweet to bear…Then it's all gone blank."

"I didn't feel like seeing another friend die." He noted. "And I wanted to help you."

"Help me? Ah, yes…My old friend wants to save me from myself…" Missy sneered. "Cream and lemon, one sugar, please." She eyed the cart. "Thanks so much." She beamed, taking the proffered cup.

"You failed, again, as far as the mass murder, you know. Not through my efforts so much. You really choose the wrong tools this time. Cybermen? Please." He eyed her. "And human, dead or no, Cybermen? Haven't you kept tabs on me? Seen how many times human friends of mine shook off the Cyber matrix? Missy, your arrogance is yet again your undoing. Care to see?" he turned the monitor.

"And I know your disintegrator has a fail-safe transport…" he noted as Missy watched Danny's speech and the human dead Cybermen blast off.

"Nice shot, your ole friend…" she glared as she watched the Brigadier's Cyberman fire on her.

"But you escaped…" he nodded. "I know. Which is why I had to try and do something…"

"What? Why? You mean, kill me for real?" she eyed him. "No jail term in some little human prison this time…I doubt that, Doctor. You've never had the stuff to kill me." Proud sneer. "Help me, eh? Then give me my disruptor and let me shoot you in the head."

"You mean shoot yourself…You'd never kill me." The Doctor sighed. "Though of course you'd want to try and kill a few more of my friends…Well here we are…"

"What, where?"

"The Nethersphere…Actually the spot within it where your reconstructed Tardis was hidden. How did you get it back together without the true Cybermen knowing…?" smile.

"You have to ask that?" she grinned. "So what is this? I'm to just enter my Tardis and fly off…Granted my second or rather, fifteeth chance? By you, you smug bastard?" glare.

"I've already admitted…You saw me do so on the monitor…That I'm no better than you. I'm not good or bad, I just choose to try and help and stumble about, sometimes doing no good, sometimes helping."

"And yet over the long term…" she frowned. "The hero Doctor, loved by all except the defeated and evil."

"I've always wanted to try and help you, Koschei… I've never abandoned you, whatever you thought."

"I've not been sitting around waiting for you to save me…" she eyed him.

"No…You've been throwing yourself at me, begging for help. Well, I have tried, Koschei…And as much…"

Heavy banging…

"Someone else come to tea?" Missy eyed him. "Daleks, perhaps?"

"It's actually coming from outside your Tardis. We're aboard her. Want to go have a gander? I've not seen what you've done with it since your regeneration."

She regarded him…

"Well, I have redecorated…" she noted.

Louder bang…Hmmn?

"Loud enough to hear inside here?" she eyed him.

"You have a lot of dead humans pissed at you." He shrugged.

"Oh…So we really are in the Nethersphere?" she blinked.

"Come…" he waved…Urging her to the Tardis' door.

"All right if I bring my cup?" "Certainly." He nodded. "Don't forget to take some cake, it's my mother's receipe."

…

Missy's Tardis control room…

"Very nice…I like the Steampunk/Dickensian England touches…" the Doctor noted.

"Isn't it nice? Thanks. I could kill you now, Doctor…This being my control room." She eyed him.

Rocking as another heavy bang struck…

"I disabled internal weapons a while ago, sorry…But I imagine you could find some way, if you wanted to." He nodded.

"And I don't want to…Why?"

"Missy…"

"Fine. I don't want to. It's much more fun to make you suffer, watching friends die and my plans…Partly…Succeed." Shrug. "But what was all that about clearing my record?"

"Missy has no kills to her credit except that AI assistant of yours and no one liked him anyway…"

"I'll take care of that soon enough…Perhaps some of these poor unfortunates whanging so irritatingly on my outer hull." She noted archly.

"Kill the dead? Rather a contradiction, don't you think?"

Slam…Alarm bells ringing…

"They're breaking through my shielding? How could humans do that? Doctor?" suspicious look. "Did you break your own rule on technology distribution and give these savages something?"

"Hardly." He shrugged. "You brought them into the Nethersphere, you gave them access to Cyber and their capture enemies' technology."

"Is that your Amy at my door with the puppy dog of a husband?" she frowned at her monitor.

"Is it? Oh, yes…" he beamed. "How wonderful to see the Williamses again. She was always very keen on the technical, you know. I'd bet Amy pulled that shield disruption wave generator out of the Cyber data matrix…"

"Well, I'll simply…" Hmmn… She eyed the controls. "Nothing working? Doctor?"

"They disrupted your power distribution field…Ah, look…" he beamed, pointing at the monitor… "There's my Sarah Jane…I'd bet she came up with that one."

"I'll just have to kill them then, one by one…" Missy glared.

"Again…?" the Doctor noted.

"Destroy them then…Don't be so miserably literal…You always were in school." She sighed.

"Well, good luck with that…I'd have to say my money's on the dead. I'll be off then." He noted. "I know you lied…I mean will lie…Regards Galifrey. But I'll find her, soon enough when the time's right."

"Hah." She gave a triumphant leer. "And it hurt, didn't it?"

"Of course. I'd've been very pleased if you'd told me the truth and it led me home. It would have been your way of saying in my twisted way I forgive you for not saving me." The Doctor noted sadly, then brightened. "But it led me to my Christmas wish."

"What?"

More banging, rasping crackling as if someone were breaking into a wooden box…

"I was granted a Christmas wish…By Santa…Or the White Guardian, if you prefer…Himself."

"What?" Missy blinked.

"And the wish…Much as I know it may hurt poor River…And bother poor Rose…" he smiled at Missy, gently kissing her on the forehead. "Was to help my friend one last time and tell her. 'Merry Christmas, Missy…I apologize for failing you but I do love you. I always will.'" He smiled.

"You do…?" she stared, blinking. Then glare… "Oh, please…You love everybody. The little humans…Cats…The Cybermen…That nasty future Scrooge…"

"I'm not all that fond of cats." He noted.

"Really? I rather fancy their independent attitude." She shrugged.

"You're leaving me…Again…Here, to die? At the hands of your friends?" grim stare.

"That would be new, wouldn't it?" he smiled. "No, you'll find your way out…But Missy…You've a clean slate. Instead of playing the same ole record, why not really impress me?"

"You mean be a good girl…" she gave demure bat of eyes.

"I mean try taking on opponents worthy of you…" he eyed her. "Again, Merry Christmas." He went to the Tardis, parked in the control room.

"I'll see you again…" she noted…A plea as much as arrogant assertion.

"You will. Anytime you want, dear." He smiled. "Maybe we'll even celebrate the next Christmas back home." He went in, closing door… And his Tardis swooshed and vanished.

"Alone again…Naturally." Missy frowned, looking to the monitor…Suddenly grabbing at a handhold as her Tardis began functioning…And disappeared from the Nethersphere.

"As usual, sophomoric emotion wins the day…" she frowned, eyeing her control panel. "Merry Christmas, indeed…Clean slate, humbug…!"

She felt where he'd kissed her, delicately.

"I missed him…" a voice…She turned to see her young self, a small Galifrean boy standing before her on the control room deck. "I've missed him so much."

"I know…" she nodded. "He still loves us…" she beamed.

"Fool! Weakling!" the first Master appeared. "You let him win again…I should have known a woman's heart was inside us all the time. Now you cry for him?! Go back! Destroy him! Destroy some innocent he loves!" Other Masters appearing, echoing… "You are not one of us!" one, the Tenth cried… "We will destroy you!" another called.

"Join us…" the Third Master insisted, a bit more shrewdly. "We can defeat him once and for all, together!"

The little boy moved to her, she instinctively reached for and took his hand…

"Perhaps…" she shrugged. "But perhaps…Just today…I don't want to…" she smiled.

"Die then!" the Fourth Master, deformed, cried at her. "Be a slave to your heart, a slave of the Time Lords again…!"

"Die!..." a chorus.

"I've wanted to…" she nodded. "We've all wanted to…But not today."

"Finish her!" one cried… "Another must step in to carry on our war with the Doctor!" another insisted. All fading… But the boy, still holding her hand.

"Now…" from the main control monitor… "Feel our wrath, traitor sister!" "Die!"

The Tardis rocking as several energy bursts hit…She looked calmly at the screen to see seven Tardises closing on her, firing.

"I'm sorry I don't have a Tardis yet." The boy sighed, watching the screen. "That's fine…" she shook head. "We'll manage."

"So we will…" the last Master agreed, his image on screen. His Tardis now firing on two of the others surrounding Missy's…

"You!" the second Master, on screen, glaring…

"I like long odds…" the last Master grinned boyishly. "What was it he said?…Find a worthier opponent?" he noted to Missy.

"Destroy him!" three Masters cried. One crying out in agony as his Tardis, a rather damaged one, taking multiple bolts from Missy's and the last Master's ships, exploded…

"Well, time for you to be off, leave the boys to me…You have things to attend to." The last Master noted. She regarding him a moment, nodding as the boy clasped her hand tighter.

The other Masters' crafts now moving to engage the last Master's, surrounding his.

"The ultimate opponent…What a fine Christmas present, eh Missy?" the last Master smiled at her, she returning smile and setting controls. "Tell him thanks from Koschei!" he gaily called as his Tardis absorbed multiple shots.

She nodding to the screen as her Tardis vanished and his exploded, destroying several others.


End file.
